leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior
Warriors (Japanese: ブショー Military General) are characters in that are able to form a special bond with Pokémon in the region of Ransei. Warriors differ greatly from regular Pokémon Trainers, as it is implied not everyone has the ability to be a Warrior. Instead of catching Pokémon, Warriors forge bonds with them called links. The number of Pokémon a Warrior can link with is not limited to six and can be as high as eight or as low as one; when a Warrior has reached the maximum Pokémon in their Capacity (Japanese: うつわ Capacity), any future links will prompt that a Pokémon be released if the newly linked Pokémon is to be kept. In battle, only one Pokémon per Warrior may be on the field at any time (Pokémon are unable to switch out for a Warrior's other linked Pokémon during a fight). Some Warriors are unable to link with certain types of Pokémon, generally those in opposition to the Warrior's Specialty. A Specialty in Warriors is having an affinity for one or two elemental types of Pokémon, and the maximum link percent with these types are usually higher than Pokémon of unrelated types. For example, the Warrior 's Specialty is , so his maximum link percent with is 70%, but only 50% with . However, each Warrior has a Perfect Link with one specific species of Pokémon and any future evolutions (or one branch of evolution, if a Pokémon has a split; for example, the Warrior has a Perfect Link with , , and , but not with ). A Perfect Link has a maximum link percent of 100%, and the type combination of the Pokémon correlates closely to a Warrior's Specialty type or types, as some Perfect Links only have one type in common between the two and others share both types. Each Warrior can equip one item and has one permanent Warrior Skill that helps aid their Pokémon in battle. Warriors with the potential to transform are called Warlords and can only reach these states with Pokémon they have a Perfect Link with or any of its properly attributed evolutions. Stats A Warrior has three different stats that affect not only their Pokémon, but also activities that strengthen the link between Warrior and Pokémon. These stats can be temporarily increased for any Warrior by visiting a or . The , , and equipment items will raise Nobunaga, Ieyasu, and Tadakatsu's stats, respectively, while the , , and equipment items will raise a single stat for any Warrior. Recruitment All Warriors are potentially recruitable, including Warlords, though not always depending on what story the is currently in. Free Warriors are those who are found roaming the at random. They are either Warriors (including Warlords) who fled from a kingdom after the player conquered it, or they are who were never associated with a Warlord. Recruitment of Warriors is also possible through winning an army-dissolving battle against a kingdom, similar to winning a battle in a wild Pokémon location. A free Warrior can be recruited if any of these conditions are met: #Defeat them within four turns #Defeat them with a super effective move #Defeat them without the player's allies taking any damage from that Warrior's Pokémon Recruiting Warlords requires the Warlord's Pokémon to be defeated only by another Warlord's Pokémon in addition to one of the above conditions. Trivia The maximum limit of six Warriors per battle (equaling six Pokémon per battle) is parallel to a regular Trainer's maximum team limit of six Pokémon. See also * List of Pokémon Conquest characters Category:Terminology Category:Pokémon Conquest Category:Trainer classes es:Guerrero zh:武将